The invention relates to a package, especially a soft-cup pack for cigarettes or the like, having at least one (inner) wrapping which is made of a foldable packaging material and which has two longitudinal tabs in the region of an upper end wall which are connected, on the one hand, to a front wall and, on the other hand, to a rear wall.
The soft-cup type of pack is used world-wide for packaging cigarettes. The pack contents, i.e. a cigarette group, are completely surrounded by an (inner) wrapping. This wrapping is usually made of tin foil, but recently also of coated paper or the like. The block-shaped pack contents are usually surrounded by the wrapping in such a way that an envelope-type folding is formed in the region of an upper end wall. Trapezoidal longitudinal tabs are connected, on the one hand, to the front wall and, on the other hand, to the rear wall of the wrapping. The shape of the longitudinal tabs is formed by a folding in of side tabs which are connnected to the longitudinal tabs and extend elongated side walls of the wrapping.
In a soft-cup pack, the (inner) wrapping which is formed in the way described above is surrounded by a cup usually formed from paper. In the region of the end wall, this cup is open so that the inner wrapping projects slightly from the pack, at least with the end wall. In the case of a cigarette pack, the outer wrapping which is provided is made of cellulose film or plastic film and has to be removed when the pack is put into use.
It is a drawback of the soft-cup packs that the withdrawal of the pack contents, i.e. especially of the cigarettes, requires some effort. Usually, a portion of the end wall is removed manually by tearing in order to form a withdrawal opening. This opening remains open until the pack is emptied.